Naturtalente  Duschen für Fortgeschrittene
by ThoraEightySix
Summary: Wen interessiert hier deine Körpergröße, Yugi? Ich rede von DEM da!" Oh, nein. Kaiba würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht schauen, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, von was der Köter sprach. Jeder konnte es sich denken!


**Naturtalente**

_So, nur als kleine Warnung vorweg. Dieser One-Shot ist total sinnfrei, ziemlich plotfrei, definitiv nicht jugendfrei, trotzdem ziemlich sexfrei und außerdem mal wieder ausgesprochen dialoglastig (ich liebe es einfach, die Charaktere für sich selbst sprechen zu lassen!)__  
><em>_Die Idee dazu kam mir, als ich unter der Dusche stand und ich mir so überlegte, dass wenn die ganze Truppe mehr oder weniger in eine Klasse gehen, sie mit Sicherheit auch zusammen Sport haben, was wiederum Gruppenduschen bedeutet. Tja, und wenn pubertäre Teenager – und in dem Fall ist definitiv der männliche Teil der Weltenrettergang gemeint – zusammen Duschen gehen, gibt es eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie schweigen oder… es wird wohl keinen überraschen, dass ich mich für „oder" entschieden habe?_

_Disclaimer: Wie immer, nix ist meins, außer die Idee. Nein, eigentlich gehört die dem Leben!_

„Ey, Tris! Sieht so aus, als wär'n die Kabinen im Arsch!" Joey Wheelers Stimme hallte vom Duschbereich rüber zur Umkleidekabine der alterschwachen Sporthalle der Domino-Highschool. Der ersten Sporthalle wohlgemerkt. Gebaut irgendwann in den Siebzigern des vorherigen Jahrhunderts, musste dieser Schandfleck der Architektur nur deswegen nicht einer Neuen weichen, weil just nach jahrelangem Debattieren für und wider des Abrisses und Bau einer neuen Halle, die benachbarte Mittelschule bis auf die Grundmauern abbrannte und nur noch den, im Jahr davor neu gebauten und unheimlich ultramodernen Tempel der körperlichen Ertüchtigung, übrig ließ.  
>Die Debatte über den Kauf dieser neuen Halle und das Vergessen des alten Schandflecks ging dann wiederum über die Maßen schnell von Statten. Kein Wunder, sparte dies doch unheimlich viel Geld, was halt nicht allzu flüssig lief, die Krux jedes Schulrates.<p>

Das war nun vor rund vier Jahren und der Schulrat musste nun endgültig einsehen, dass auch der nun dreijährige Besuch eines gewissen jugendlichen Firmenchefs dieser Bildungseinrichtung, nicht zwangsläufig bedeutete, dass sich dieser zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlte. Wie beispielsweise an seine Alma Mater regelmäßige Spenden zu überweisen.  
>Hieß, die alte Halle stand immer noch, was sich aber diesmal als echter Glücksfall erwies, da bei der Neuen sich unvorhersehbare Umstände ergeben hatten.<br>Sprich, beim Bau wurde gepfuscht. Und das in einer so diskreten Art und Weise, dass den zuständigen Inspektoren für Erdbebensicherheit dies erst JETZT aufgefallen ist, und sie somit gleich erst einmal die Halle für die nächsten paar Monate gesperrt hatten. Nur so zur Sicherheit… bis wirklich alles überprüft worden war.

Ergo – Sportunterricht fand nun in der alterschwachen und baufälligen alten Halle statt (die mit Sicherheit Einsturz gefährdeter war, als das „Pfusch – am – Bau" Prunkstück!), und _das_hieß – so wie es zurzeit gerade aussah, nur eines:

„Tja, Alter. Dann halt Gruppenduschen", entgegnete Joeys Busenfreund und Schlägerei-Kumpan – auch genannt – Tristan, ziemlich lakonisch und für Kaibas Geschmack, viel zu gelassen! Der saß im Gegensatz zu seinem Kumpel noch immer auf der Bank in der nach alten Tennissocken müffelnden Umkleidekabine und sammelte in aller Seelenruhe seine Habseligkeiten zusammen, um ebenfalls unter die Duschen zu verschwinden. Ihm Gegenüber saß Kaiba, der momentan nur einen Gedanken hatte:

_Muss das sein_? Auch wenn sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und der Kindergartentruppe nach nun mehr drei Jahren Welt retten, Duellieren und haarsträubenden Abenteuern ein wenig entspannt hatte (ein wenig _zu sehr_, nach Kaibas Geschmack, hatte doch der Köter letztens erst einen zittrigen – weil von Kaiba gehörig zusammen gestauchten – Erstklässler mit den Worten: „Mach dir nichts draus, der ist nur ein wenig schüchtern" getröstet – und hatte das dabei auch noch _völlig_ernst gemeint!), so fühlte er sich dennoch nicht bereit, auch noch das letzte bisschen Privatsphäre und Mystizismus aufzugeben, welches ihm geblieben war.

„Boah, wann haben wir dann das letzte Mal so was gemacht? Als wir im Badehaus des alten Kawasaki waren?" Und wieso klang die Stimme des Köters auch noch so begeistert?  
>„Nee, der alte Sack hat uns doch gleich wieder raus geschmissen. Meinte, wir sollen wieder kommen, wenn uns ein paar Finger fehlen oder wir wenigstens ein paar schöne Bildchen auf unseren Prachtkörpern haben!" Wie bitte? Gut, Kaiba wusste von der Schlägervergangenheit der beiden Busenfreunde, aber in was für <em>Kreisen<em>waren denn die bitteschön unterwegs gewesen?

Ein nostalgisches Lachen ertönte, scheinbar schwelgte da jemand in alten Erinnerungen.  
>„Stimmt – und soweit ich weiß, wolltest <em>du<em> doch dir dieses komische Idol auf den Bizeps stechen lassen, statt der klassischen Schlangen und Drachen und so'n Zeugs".  
>„Na, immer noch besser als diese komische Comic-Figur mit dem riesigen Schädel und dem komischen Outfit!" Tristan gesellte sich nun zu seinem Kumpel und ihre Stimmen wurden von dem knatternden Rauschen der alten Duschen gedämpft. Leider nicht so sehr, dass Kaiba dem Gespräch nicht dennoch folgen konnte.<br>„Hey, das war Betty Boop! Das is'n Klassiker!"  
>„Ja ja…"<br>Stille. Wunderbare Stille. Welche Kaiba nutzte nun seinerseits sein Duschzeug zu packen und sich dem Unausweichlichen zu stellen.  
>Warum hatte er noch mal davon abgesehen, seinem Hausarzt noch ein paar extra Scheine zuzustecken, damit ihn dieser ihm von dem Sportunterricht befreite?<p>

„Mann, der alte Sack ist doch ein richtiger Sklaventreiber, was? Wenigstens funktioniert das Warmwasser richtig", ach ja. _Deshalb_.  
>Solange ihr Sportlehrer der Meinung war, dass ein wenig <em>echte<em> körperliche Ertüchtigung seinen jugendlichen Schutzbefohlenden nicht schaden konnte, sparte Kaiba sich das Geld und vor allem die Zeit für einen eigenen Fitnesstrainer.  
>Er hängte nun seinerseits sein Handtuch aus der Reichweite und drehte das Warmwasser auf.<br>Wenigstens da hatte der Köter mal Recht. Das Wasser war nun wirklich eine Wohltat.

„Ey, Leute. Wo steckt ihr?" schallte da auch schon die Stimme des nächsten Chaoten zu ihnen herüber. Dieses Mal war es die von Devlin.  
>„Na, wo wohl?" brüllte Taylor auch schon zurück. Sarkasmus schien der Kerl also auch noch zu kultivieren. Natürlich längst nicht auf dem Niveau von Kaiba, aber wer war schon auf diesem Level?<br>„Aber pass auf, heute ist Gruppenduschen angesagt!" ergänzte Wheeler fast schon schadenfroh.  
>„Was echt?" Dieses Mal kam die Antwort von Bakura. Und es klang viel näher, als es Kaiba erwartet hatte. Die beiden schienen recht schnell mit dem Ausziehen gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls sprangen die nächsten Duschen mit einem knatternden Geräusch an.<p>

„Wo ist Yugi?" fragte auch schon der Köter. Konnte der denn nicht _einmal_ still sein?  
>„Hilft noch dem Alten beim Aufräumen. Mann, warum mussten wir denn die ganze Scheiße machen? Wenn Yugi nicht gewesen wäre…" fluchte der Würfelheini während er sich Shampoo in die lange Mähne rieb.<br>„Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wenn Yugi nicht gewesen wäre, hätten Tris und ich jetzt jeder recht merkwürdige Tattoos und würden mit ein paar alten Säcken in einem schmierigen Badehaus sitzen." Auch eine Art zu sagen, dass die beiden ohne den König der Spiele zielstrebig auf eine Laufbahn als Yakuza zugesteuert hätten.  
>Devlin blinzelte ihn dementsprechend auch etwas merkwürdig an.<br>„Ah… ja".  
>„Und außerdem haben Tris und ich erst letzte Woche die Halle aufgeräumt".<br>„Das war aber noch die neue, ultramoderne mit ebenso modernen und vor allem leichten Sportgeräten ausgestattete Sporthalle, und nicht diese alte versiffte, wo die Geräte manchmal riechen, als wäre jemand darauf _gestorben_!"  
>„Ach, ja. Da war ja was", Taylor grinste.<br>„Und außerdem hatten wir heute _Bockspringen_ und nicht dieses wunderbare, weil _gerätearme_ Dauerlaufen!" ergänzte Bakura ebenso empört, wie sein schwarzhaariger Kollege.  
>„Wusste doch, dass heute irgendetwas anders war", hatte Wheeler die Dreistigkeit und schlug in dieselbe Kerbe.<br>„Ja, und wisst ihr was noch anders war? Die Einteilung für die Aufräumarbeiten! Eigentlich seid ihr doch diese Woche dran gewesen!"  
>Während Bakura und Devlin wohl zu Recht etwas sauer waren, hatten die beiden anderen tatsächlich die Frechheit völlig unschuldig zu wirken. Wie man dies schaffte, obwohl die Schuld eigentlich schon bewiesen worden war, war Kaiba ein absolutes Rätsel. Und stürzte die beiden Opfer scheinbar in tiefste Verwirrung, anders wäre die nächste Frage nicht zu erklären gewesen.<p>

„Sagt mal, habt ihr etwa…"  
>„YUGI!" wurde da auch schon der nächste der Clique freudestrahlend (ein wenig zu <em>freudestrahlend<em> für Kaibas Geschmack) begrüßt.  
>„Ja, hey! Was ist denn hier los?" fragte der kleinste der Runde ein wenig erstaunt.<br>„Gruppenduschen", Wheeler grinste. „Irgendjemand fand es wohl witzig die Duschköpfe in den Einzelkabinen abzuschrauben".  
>„Cool", war denn hier <em>jeder<em>völlig verrückt geworden, fragte sich Kaiba nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

Jedenfalls gesellte sich auch nun der Kleinste unter die Duschen, womit die Truppe nun endgültig vollständig war. Und außerdem die letzten, da der Rest der Klasse es wohl gar nicht erwarten konnte, diese Räumlichkeiten so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu verlassen.  
>Nur die Kindergartentruppe hatte den Nerv sich auch unter diesen <em>Umständen<em> erstaunlich viel Zeit zu lassen und weiterhin ihrer _Freundschaft_ zu frönen.  
>Das Kaiba sich ebenfalls nachdem Sportunterricht recht viel Zeit ließ, war nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er das sinnlose Geplänkel der Truppe eher ignorieren konnte, als das ehrfürchtige Starren und leise Gemurmel der Rest der Klasse.<br>Auch wenn ihm das Konzept von Freundschaft und _Vertrautheit_ immer noch suspekt – um nicht zu sagen – _verhasst_ war, so war Kaiba doch in solchen Momenten froh, dass die Gurkentruppe ihn mittlerweile gut genug kannte, um ihn eben so zu behandeln, als wäre er gar nicht da.  
>So selten, wie das vorkam, zeigte er schließlich fast immer eine beeindruckende Präsenz, die man gar nicht ignorieren <em>konnte<em>!  
>Bis auf die Kindergartentruppe. Die konnte wohl, wenn sie wollte.<p>

„Verdammt, YUGI!" Leider konnte man das nicht immer auch umgekehrt behaupten. Auch wenn er mittlerweile ein Meister darin war, es sich nicht anmerken zulassen.  
>„Wie <em>groß<em>…" die Stimme des Köters brach ab. Komisch, so erstaunt hatte Kaiba ihn ja schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
>„Ein Meter fünfundsechzig, aber das weißt du doch, Joey. Ich hatte doch diesen Wachstumsschub…"<br>Der Angesprochene winkte ab.  
>„Wen interessiert hier deine Körpergröße, Yugi? Ich rede von <em>DEM<em> da!"

Oh, nein. Kaiba würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht schauen, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, von _was_ der Köter sprach.  
><em>Jeder<em>konnte es sich denken!

„Mensch, _Alter_!" Ehrfurcht sprach aus Taylors Stimme, anders konnte man es gar nicht nennen. „weiß Tea schon von ihren Glück?"  
>„Wa-as? NEIN!" der Kleine – mit dem großem… Herz, genau Herz, klang fast schon panisch.<br>„Was, echt nicht?" Auch Devlin schien nun reges Interesse an der _besonderen_ Anatomie des Königs der Spiele (und des Duschraums) zu haben.  
>„Le-eute", fing dieser an zu stottern. Es war ihm sichtbar peinlich.<br>Und nicht nur ihm! Also wirklich, musste dieses pubertäre Gehabe denn ausgerechnet _jetzt_ sein?  
>Bakura ließ einen für ihn reichlich untypischen Pfiff ertönen.<br>„Alle Achtung, du machst ja glatt Kaiba…"  
>Auf einmal war es ganz ruhig. Kaiba hatte das Geplänkel genutzt um die Dusche ein kleines bisschen heißer zu stellen.<p>

Das Schweigen dauerte an. Und wurde irgendwie unangenehm.  
>Nach einer Weile riskierte er einen Blick zu dem Rest der Mitduschenden. Irgendwie sahen sie ihn gerade ziemlich merkwürdig an. So… <em>prüfend<em>.  
>„Was?" irgendwie klang er ein wenig zu defensiv für seinen Geschmack.<br>„Alter, _dein_ Rohr ist aber auch nicht gerade von schlechten Eltern", der Köter. Wer auch sonst?  
>Kaiba war momentan recht froh darüber, dass er das Wasser recht heiß gestellt hatte, sodass auch der Rest seines Körpers nun eine recht gesunde Farbe aufwies.<br>„_Was_?"  
>„Na, dein Ding! Dein Gehänge, dein Prachtstück, dein…"<br>„Speer des Adonis!"  
>„Ey, Tris. Wo hast du denn <em>das<em> her?"  
>„Liebesromane meiner Schwester. Hab mal vor Jahren einen gelesen. Wollte wissen, was Frauen wollen und so…"<br>„Und? Hat's funktioniert?"  
>„Da mich deine Schwester immer noch nicht rangelassen hat…"<br>„Ach so… HEY!"  
>Gelobt sei die berechenbare Eifersucht des Köters. Da musste er sich wenigstens nicht mehr dieser <em>infantilen<em>Aufmerksamkeit stellen.

„Aber mal ehrlich, kam denn bei dir schon irgendjemand in den _Genuss_ von Klein-Kaiba?" Argh, Kaiba wusste schon, warum er ihn „Köter" nannte. Der Kerl hatte ja die Verbissenheit eines Pitbulls!  
>„Joey…" der König des… – nein – Yugi nutzte den Moment um sich einzuschalten. Leider ohne Erfolg.<br>„Nein, das will ich jetzt wissen! Also Kaiba, jetzt mal Klartext: Bist du es wert in den erlesenen Club der echten und wahrhaften Männer aufgenommen zu werden?"  
>Es war nur der jahrelangen Übung zu verdanken, dass sich Kaibas Kinnlade nicht Richtung Erdmittelpunkt verabschiedete.<br>„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das was anginge", und gelobt sei die jahrelange Kultivierung von Sarkasmus und erlesener Arroganz.  
>Leider hatte Kaiba da die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht.<p>

„Also noch Jungfrau", Kaiba konnte sich gerade so noch beherrschen. Leider konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er den Köter für einen Moment einfach nur entgeistert anstarrte. Und da war er nicht der einzige.  
>Devlin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, Bakura hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, Yugi wiederum die Augen fest verschlossen und schien irgendetwas zu murmeln (etwa ein Mantra?) und Taylor rieb sich die Stirnwurzel.<br>Nur Wheeler duschte seelenruhig weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Ach kommt schon", meinte er dann, als das Schweigen andauerte. „Ist doch nichts dabei. Erstens, sind wir hier unter uns und zweitens, ist Yugi doch auch noch Jungfrau".  
>„Joey!" Yugis Gesichtsfarbe glich nun Kaibas Hautfarbe.<br>„Was denn?"  
>„Ach…" schaltete sich da Taylor ein. „Und du etwa nicht? Wann ist denn das passiert?" er wirkte ein wenig <em>angesäuert<em>. Sieh mal einer an! Erzählte der Köter seinem besten Freund etwa _nicht_ alles?  
>„Nope, ich nicht", er schien das ja recht locker zu nehmen. Wollte sich aber wohl nicht weiter dazu äußern.<br>Die anderen wechselten einen erstaunten Blick.  
>„Also ich war fünfzehn", warf Devlin wie nebenbei ein. „War auf einer Geschäftsreise".<br>„Fünfzehn!" Wheeler pfiff leise. „Das ist jung! Und, wie war's?"  
>„Wie wohl? Sie war heiß, älter als ich und… nun, sie hat es so ausgedrückt: ‚Du weißt zwar nicht, was du tust, aber du tust es die ganze Nacht.' Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich seitdem eine Menge Möglichkeiten zum Verbessern hatte",<br>Die anderen lachten. Selbst Yugi, wenn auch sehr beschämt.  
>„Pff…" prustete da auch schon Taylor los. „Das ist ja noch gar nichts. Bei mir hat sie die ganze Zeit ‚Oh mein Gott, bist du gut!' gestöhnt!"<br>„Aha… und _wann_ soll das bitteschön gewesen sein?" kam auch postwendend die Retourkutsche vom Köter.  
>Taylor grinste.<br>„Keine Ahnung… etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo du Einzug in den gar _ehrwürdigen Club der echten und wahrhaften Männer_ Einzug gehalten hast?"  
>„Dann kann es ja noch nicht allzu lange her sein".<br>Irgendwie schien es Kaiba so, als ob die beiden gerade wieder Frieden vereinbart hatten.  
>„Was ist mir dir Ryou?" fragte da auch schon Devlin. Scheinbar wollte keiner der Jungs dieses Thema fallenlassen und auch Kaiba fragte sich, warum er eigentlich nicht schon längst den Duschhahn zugedreht hatte.<br>„Ich? Nun – keine Ahnung!"  
>„Wie? Keine Ahnung?" der Köter war verdutzt. Kaiba ebenfalls, wie konnte man den <em>so etwas<em> nicht wissen?  
>„Na ja, ihr wisst doch, dass ich ein paar Erinnerungslücken, dank des Millenniumrings habe", die anderen nickten und Kaiba erinnerte sich düster an dieses unbeschreibliche Ägyptenabenteuer zurück. Wenigstens <em>das<em> hatte jetzt ein Ende. Er hatte wahrlich genug von durchgeknallten Irren mit Welteroberungsplänen!  
>„Nun ja, und ab und zu bin ich halt in fremden Hotelzimmern aufgewacht… und zwar nackt!"<br>„Oh, Mann!" Devlin schluckte.  
>„Gruselig!" Taylor.<br>„Aber Holla!" Wheeler.  
>„Mensch, Ryou!" Yugi.<br>Kaiba stimmte ihnen uneingeschränkt zu. Natürlich nicht wörtlich. Was war denn das? Offensichtlich Sex gehabt zu haben, aber ohne jegliche Erinnerung daran?

„Na ja, wenigstens habe ich mit absoluter Regelmäßigkeit wenigstens dazu passende Kondome gefunden. Wäre ja nicht auszuhalten, wenn…"  
>Bakura gab sich betont locker, aber es war klar, dass es ihm doch an die Nieren ging. Kaiba konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.<br>„Wundert mich nur, dass er wusste, was das überhaupt ist. Ich meine, im alten Ägypten gab's ja so was gar nicht."  
>Die anderen nickten.<br>„Stimmt…"  
>„… so nicht ganz", oh verflucht sei sein lexikongleiches Hirn. Und dieses surreale <em>Szenario<em>, sodass er die Klappe nicht halten konnte!  
>Jetzt starrten die anderen <em>ihn<em> wieder an. Und das, wo er doch die Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz gut von sich abgelenkt hatte.  
>Kaiba seufzte.<br>„Die alten Ägypter kannten schon so was wie Kondome. Aus Schafsdarm".  
>„Urgh…"<br>Ja, auch wenn Kaiba sich normalerweise solcher Laute nicht bediente, entsprach dieser _Terminus_ doch exakt dem, was er dachte, als er das erste Mal dies gelesen hatte. Weiß der Geier, wie er _darauf_gestoßen war.

„Aber jetzt will ich mal von dir Klartext hören, Alter!" brachte Taylor das Gespräch wieder auf das _eigentliche_ Thema zurück.  
>„Wie, wann und mit wem hast du denn deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren, Joey?"<br>Der Junge, der bis eben noch rege Beteiligung an dem Gespräch gezeigt – ja, es sogar angestoßen hatte – war nun erstaunlich wortkarg. Um nicht zu sagen verschwiegen!  
>Verdammt, war der verfluchte Köter gerade sogar rot geworden?<br>„Joey?" oh, nein. Scheinbar wollte Taylor nun nicht locker lassen.  
>„Was?" verflucht, so defensiv hatte Kaiba den Köter ja noch nie erlebt. Er hatte nun völlig aufgegeben eine andere Art der Beschäftigung vor zu täuschen und lauschte nun ebenfalls wie alle anderen dem Gespräch.<br>„War's Mai?"  
>„… Nein."<br>„Nein?" Taylor war erstaunt. Kaiba ebenfalls. Und den Blicken nach zu urteilen, waren sie nicht die einzigen.  
>Verdammt, er hätte darum <em>gewettet<em>, dass es diese aufreizende Blondine gewesen war. Immerhin schlichen die beiden schon seit Jahren umeinander herum. Himmel, das war ja selbst _ihm_ schon aufgefallen!  
>„Wer dann?"<br>„… sag ich nicht!"  
>„Rebecca?"<br>Wheeler starrte Taylor entrüstet an.  
>„Sie ist <em>dreizehn<em>!"  
>„Vivien Wong?"<br>„Ich bitte dich!"  
>„Tea? Um Gottes Willen, nicht Tea! Das kannst du Yugi doch nicht antun!"<br>Der besagte Yugi war bei diesen Worten ganz bleich geworden.  
>„… Nein."<br>Taylor war ratlos und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden. Er sah sogar Kaiba an, der nur die Augenbraue wölbte.  
>Allerdings war er auch nicht bereit, seinen Köter so einfach vom Haken zu lassen. Immerhin hatte <em>er<em> überhaupt für diese Situation gesorgt!  
>„Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt", kam ihm da auch die Erkenntnis, aber so war nun mal das Leben.<p>

„Raus damit, Köter", langsam platzte ihm der Kragen. „Du kannst doch nicht solch ein infantiles und pubertäres Thema anschneiden und dann tatsächlich hoffen, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst!"  
>Schweigen.<br>Das gab es doch nicht!  
>Wheeler wich sämtlichen Blicken aus. Sogar seinem. <em>Seinem<em>!  
>Kaibas Eisblick wich einem sehr verdutzten. Nun starrte er seinerseits den Kindergarten an, um dann wieder völlig verdattert auf den Köter zu verweilen, der seinerseits den Abfluss anstarrte.<br>„… ist mir peinlich."  
><em>Ach nee<em>… und das Gespräch vorher war ein Ausbund an Höflichkeit und Diskretion gewesen, oder was?  
>Kaiba platzte der Kragen.<p>

„Weißt du, was wirklich peinlich ist? Mit vierzehn von seinem Stiefvater erwischt zu werden, während man dessen blutjunge Schlam- pardon – Sekretärin im Kopierraum begattet, die dabei auch noch die Frechheit besitzt, zu grunzen. _Grunzen_, Wheeler!"

„… das denkst du dir doch gerade aus".  
>„… Stimmt. Gozaburo hatte sie auf mich angesetzt und wenigstens den Anstand, nicht hereinzuplatzen."<p>

„… vierzehn?"  
>„Ja, <em>vierzehn<em>. Man hätte sie wegen Verführung Minderjähriger anklagen sollen. Und Gozaburo wegen Zuhälterei!"  
>„… sie hat…"<br>„Gegrunzt. Sag ich doch!"  
>„… fuck…"<br>„Auch wenn ich deine Vorliebe für vulgäre Umgangssprache nicht teile, aber ja, _fuck_ trifft es ganz gut".  
>„… mein Beileid…"<br>„Also _noch_lebe ich schließlich!"

Wieder war es erschreckend still im Duschraum. Nun ja, still bis auf die Schulglocke die gerade zur Mathestunde läutete.  
>Aber momentan war niemand bereit Lektion in Integralrechnung gegen die momentanen Lektionen in Lebensweisheiten einzutauschen.<br>Reifeprüfung mal auf eine ganz andere Art, sozusagen.

Wheeler lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Kacheln, verschränkte die Arme und atmete tief durch.  
>„Bei mir war es anders".<br>„Du Glücklicher", irgendwie konnte sich Kaiba dies nicht verkneifen. Hatte er doch gerade eine ziemlich große Peinlichkeit in seinem Leben preisgegeben. Weiß der Henker, was ihn da geritten hatte. Aber Wheeler so kleinlaut zu erleben, hatte irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst.  
>Verdammt, so kannte er ihn gar nicht!<br>Und vor allem sich selbst nicht!

„Was denn, etwa noch schlechter?"  
>„Devlin…"<br>Der Angesprochene hob abwehrend die Hände.  
>„Hey, schon vergessen? <em>Ich<em> war völlig ahnungslos!"  
>Trotzdem sandte ihm Kaiba einen Todesblick. Aus Prinzip. Auch wenn dies in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie alle nackt in einer versifften Dusche einer uralten Sporthalle standen, etwas lächerlich wirkte.<br>„Und du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass mein erstes Mal, wirklich ehrlich zu mir gewesen ist! Weißt du was schlimmer ist, als ein vorgetäuschter Orgasmus? Wenn du _weißt_, dass es ein vorgetäuschter ist!" sprang auch schon Taylor in die Bresche.  
>„Da weißt du ja immerhin mehr als ich. Ich weiß nämlich gar nichts! Nicht mal ihren Namen, wenn ich wider Erwarten <em>doch nicht<em> alleine aufgewacht bin!" kam es da auch schon von Bakura.  
>„Hey, und Yugi wacht ja noch nicht mal in Gesellschaft auf!" Devlin klopfte diesem bedauernd auf die Schultern, was dem Zwerg ein empörtes „HEY!" entlockte.<p>

Wieso hatte Kaiba gerade das Gefühl, dass sie versuchten ihn _aufzumuntern_?  
>Weil sie genau <em>das<em> taten.  
>Und das schlimmste war… es funktionierte.<br>„Also Köter. So schlimm _kann_ es also gar nicht gewesen sein!"  
>„… war es auch nicht…" Verdammt, warum war er also immer noch so erschreckend kleinlaut?<br>„Aber?"  
>„… es war keine ‚sie'…"<p>

„…"

„…"

„…"

„FUCK!"  
>„ALTER!"<br>„JOEY!"  
>„DU SCHERZST!"<br>„…_Köter_…"

Dieses Mal war ihm _wirklich_ die Kinnlade runtergeklappt. Und nicht nur ihm!  
>Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass…?<br>„Du verarschst uns doch!" Das war doch ein Witz! Ein weiterer lächerlicher und erbärmlicher Versuch des Köters seine Contenance zu erschüttern.  
>Taylor war anscheinend der gleichen Ansicht. Jedenfalls fing er an zu lachen. Reichlich nervös zwar, aber man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben. Devlin beließ es bei merkwürdigen Zuckungen in den Mundwinkeln, während Yugi und Bakura vorsichtshalber nur wie zwei reichlich dämliche Kühe kurz vor dem Schlachten glotzten.<p>

Wheeler schwieg. Und nacheinander wurde allen klar, dass dies _kein_ Witz gewesen war.  
>„Alter… bist du <em>schwul<em>, oder was?" hauchte Taylor entsetzt.  
>„Was? <em>Nein<em>!" Wheeler starrte nun ebenso geschockt wie seine Freunde (und Kaiba, der dieses Attribut _nicht_ haben wollte).  
>„Aber warum…" Devlin verstand ihn ebenso wenig.<p>

„Das ist doch eigentlich alles eure Schuld!" platzte es da aus dem Köter heraus.  
><em>Wie bitte?<em>  
>„Was? Unsere…?"<br>„JA! Habt ihr mir nicht von diesem tollen Club ganz ohne Weiber erzählt, wo man die tollsten Männerabende erleben kann?"  
>Devlin und Taylor wurden blass. Es war regelrecht erstaunlich, wie die beiden nach der ganzen Zeit unter der heißen Dusche noch so dermaßen ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechseln konnten.<br>„A-aber… verdammt… _JOEY_! Aber haben wir dir auch nicht gesagt, dass wir da eben _zusammen_ hingehen, damit uns _keiner_ angräbt? Das ist ne Schwulenbar!"  
>Was für <em>interessante<em> Hobbys Devlin und Taylor doch hatten!  
>„Mann, Leute… ich wusste doch nicht…"<p>

Okay, das reichte! _Sein_ Köter verführt, gequält, womöglich _vergewaltigt_ von irgendwelchen dubiosen Irren?  
>„Hat man dich gezwungen?" seine Stimme war dunkler als gewöhnlich. Sie hatte fast schon die Mokuba-Ist-In-Gefahr Klangfarbe.<br>„W-was? NEIN!"  
>Kaiba sah ihn skeptisch an. Wäre ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass der Köter Opfer seiner eigenen Gutgläubigkeit wäre.<br>„Ehrlich nicht!"

Kaiba wechselte einen Blick mit den anderen.  
>Devlin: war hin und her gerissen.<br>Taylor: war voller Unglauben  
>Bakura: irgendwie desinteressiert<br>Yugi: glaubte dem Narr anscheinend.

_Verdammt_… immer blieb es an ihm hängen!  
>„Wir sollen dir also glauben, dass du freiwillig ganz allein in eine stadtbekannte Schwulenbar eingekehrt bist und dort ganz freiwillig deinen ersten Sex hattest? Mit einem Mann?"<br>„… ich wusste, es war eine Scheiß-Idee es euch zu sagen!"  
>Kaiba rieb sich die Stirnwurzel.<br>„Ich fass es nicht…" das toppte nahezu alles!

„War… war es schön?" hauchte nach einer Weile ein zartes Stimmchen.  
>„YUGI!" tönte es da aus fünf Kehlen. Vier davon wollten es gar nicht wissen, und eine wusste es, wollte aber nichts sagen.<br>Nicht zu sagen, dass nun _alle_rot anliefen.

„O-okay", stammelte Devlin nach einer Weile. „Joey ist also ein Hinterlader. Kein Problem, ehrlich nicht."  
>„Nee, kein Ding Alter. Wir sind schließlich Freunde. O-oder? Sind wir <em>nur<em> Freunde?"  
>„K-klar… ich meine, ist doch egal. Hauptsache das Herz…"<br>„Hey, ich will ja nicht wissen, was dieser Grabräuber mit _meinem_ Körper alles angestellt…"  
>„Homosexualität ist ein ganz normales gesellschaftliches…"<br>„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!"

„Natürlich nicht".  
>„Klar, Alter."<br>„Ist doch…"  
>„Völlig egal…"<br>„Absolut irrelevant, du bist trotzdem ein Drittklassiger…"  
>„Ich hatte auch Sex mit Frauen!"<p>

Die fünf Jungs lösten sich aus ihrer Verwirrtheit und stürzten in die nächste.  
>„Wie?" Taylor sprach ein wahres Wort. Das also auch noch?<br>„Na ja… danach. Ich wollte wissen wie's mit ner Frau ist". Joey war immer noch entsetzlich kleinlaut.  
>„Ja, und?" zitterte Devlins Stimme da ein wenig? Aber eigentlich konnte Kaiba ihm es nicht verdenken. Immerhin entschied sich hier gerade Joeys <em>Ausrichtung<em>. Und somit die Sichtweise seiner Freunde (und Kaibas) in Bezug auf ihn.  
>„Ist schön…"<br>Kollektives Ausatmen. Ein Fehltritt, nichts weiter. Nur ein Fehltritt. Pubertäre Neugier, zuviel Alkohol. Nichts, was sich nicht verschmerzen ließ. Alles im Grünen Bereich.  
>„… das andere aber auch".<br>_Fuck_…  
>Kaiba stöhnte auf.<br>„Also bisexuell… verdammt, _Köter_!  
>„<em>Was denn<em>?" oho, war da etwa jemand angefressen?  
>„Mann Joey, du kannst uns doch nicht hier so was servieren, und…"<br>„Was und? Wo ist das Problem? Hab ich euch jemals angegraben?"

Das mussten sie alle verneinen. Na ja, alle bis auf:  
>„Also deine krankhafte Obsession mich in einem Duell schlagen zu wollen, deutet schon darauf hin…"<br>„Nicht mal in deinen tiefsten _Alpträumen_, Kaiba!"  
>Nun gut, war also auch <em>das<em>geklärt. Trotzdem konnte er einen misstrauischen Blick Richtung Köter nicht verhindern.

„Fassen wir also zusammen", hob Devlin erneut das Wort. Irgendwie schien er hier zum Anführer ihres kleinen _Verhörs_ zu werden.  
>„Joey hatte sein erstes Mal mit einem Kerl. Soweit so gut", dennoch verzog er die Mundwinkel. „Und danach Sex mit Frauen. Okay, topp. Völlig in Ordnung!" danach sah er schon wesentlich erleichterter aus.<br>„Er mag _beides_", oh die Grimasse, war es fast wert fotografiert zu werden.  
>„Was heißt, er wird wohl auch noch in Zukunft seinen Arsch hinhalten werden". Es hatte was von Kapitulation. Anders konnte man es nicht nennen.<br>Die gesamte geballte Männlichkeit des Duschraums der alten Turnhalle der Domino-Highschool kapitulierte vor Joey Wheelers _Ambivalenz_.

„Moment mal! Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" schaltete sich da das blonde Unheil ein.  
>„Hast du nicht?" stotterte Taylor. „Heißt das? Dem Himmel sei dank! Halleluja!"<br>Er fiel dem Köter glatt um den Hals.  
>Dann drückte er ihn freudestrahlend wieder weg.<br>„Habt ihr gehört Jungs! Joey Wheeler verzichtet für uns auf die Auslebung seiner _Gelüste_ und wird wieder ganz der Alte! Ey, Kumpel, ich bin so stolz auf dich!"  
>Er schniefte tatsächlich. Langsam hatte dies den Charakter einer schlechten Soap Opera.<p>

„Ähm, nein", er sah tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst aus. _Endlich_ mal!  
>„Wie, <em>nein<em>?"  
>„Nein. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich <em>nicht<em> meinen Arsch hingehalten habe".  
>Taylor ließ ihn los wie eine heiße Kartoffel, um dann ganz langsam Richtung Boden zu sinken.<br>Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Und zwar wirklich _alle_!  
>Verflucht, dieser Köter brachte ihn noch ins Grab.<br>„Heißt das etwa?" fast schon fürchtete er sich vor der Antwort.  
>„Jepp, mein Arsch ist Jungfrau. Und bleibt es auch!"<p>

Kaiba vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. Devlin tat es ihm gleich, wenn auch mit einer Hand. Yugi schüttelte den Kopf, Bakura lächelte fassungslos und Taylor starrte seinen Kumpel einfach nur an.

„Kneift mich mal einer? Das hat er jetzt nicht gesagt, oder? AU, verdammt. DUKE!"  
>Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.<br>„Und Joey Wheeler ist anscheinend ausschließlicher und mit das mit Vorliebe, Seme. Ende des Reports".  
>„Warum klingt das so nach Strafakte?" murmelte der Stein des Anstoßes verdrossen, der sich nun ebenfalls auf den Boden niedergelassen hatte.<br>„Was ist denn ein Seme?" fragte Yugi schüchtern dazwischen. Er bekam ein paar mitleidige Blicke von Devlin, Taylor und Kaiba ab. Joey verdrehte die Augen.  
>Papa Devlin erbarmte sich seiner.<br>„Der Seme ist der _aktive_ Part. Der, der…"  
>„einlocht."<br>„Danke, Tristan", Devlin pfefferte ihm einen Blick zu.  
>„Aber bitte, bitte, Duke", kam es zuckersüß zurück.<br>„Man kann auch sagen, er ist der _dominante_…"  
>„Dominant ist gut", Kaiba ließ ein bellenden Lachen erklingen. „Der Köter weiß doch noch nicht mal, wie man das buchstabiert!"<br>„Haha…" kam es trocken zurück. „Aber wenigstens weiß ich, wie man es _macht_. Bei mir hat noch keiner gegrunzt!"  
>„Vorsicht Wheeler, wenn wir schon mal bei ‚Strafakte' sind. Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mit den heutigen Informationen dich ganze <em>dreimal<em> in Grund und Boden klagen könnte?"  
>„Das wagst du nicht!"<br>„Und wie willst du mich daran hindern?" Kaiba grinste süffisant, während Joey immer noch weiß wie eine Wand war. Doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er grinste nun seinerseits.  
>„Ganz einfach… ich lass meine Seife fallen!"<br>Diese Aussage ließ nun alle erstarren.

„Themawechsel!" rettete Bakura die Situation. Leider nicht zum Besseren, denn sein nächster Satz war:  
>„Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass du der Seme warst?"<br>„Verdammt, Bakura!" dieser Tag sollte in die Analen des eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Phänomens _Dinge, die Seto Kaiba peinlich sind_ eingehen.  
>„Was denn?"<br>„… Nichts…" es half ja alles nichts. Bevor nicht auch diese Sache gründlich ausdiskutiert, jede offene Frage geklärt und jede Kleinigkeit hinterfragt wurde, würde dieses Thema noch auf ewig in seinem Geist herumspuken.

„Am Anfang war noch gar nichts klar. Wir haben geredet."  
>„Sicher…"<br>„Schnauze Kaiba!" zur Sicherheit funkelte ihn der Köter noch ein Weilchen an. Das hatte bei weitem nicht den Charakter eines der kaibarischen Eisblicke, aber dieses Mal gönnte er Joey den Erfolg. Diese ganze Situation war sowieso herrlich surreal.  
>„Jedenfalls", fuhr er fort. „Schien der arme Kerl Liebeskummer zu haben".<br>„Alles klar…"  
>„Typisch…"<br>„Ältester Trick der Welt!"  
>„Sogar <em>ich<em> weiß das!"  
>„Joey Wheeler, Retter der Witwen und Waisen, streunenden Hunden und Tröster sexuell frustrierter Schwulenbarbesucher!"<br>„Soll ich es nun erzählen, oder nicht?"  
>Schlagartig verstummten alle. Natürlich war keiner von ihnen neugierig. Sie hielten es nur wie Kaiba, der, der Ansicht war, Unangenehmen sollte man offenem Auges gegenüber treten, um die passende Strategie entwickeln zu können.<br>„Wir kamen ins Gespräch. Hat mir von seinem Ex und seinen… _Fehlern_ erzählt".  
>„Du bist angelaufen, wie eine rote Tomate".<br>„Bin ich _nicht_!"  
>„Klar…"<br>„Klappe, Kaiba".  
>„Selber, Köter!"<br>„Und wie soll ich weitererzählen?"  
><em>Verdammt<em>… ausgetrickst von der eigenen Haus- und Hofgöttin. Auch Logik genannt.

„Wir haben getrunken… Eine Menge getrunken".  
>„Er hat dich also abgeschleppt", verkürzte Devlin das ganze. Dem Himmel sei dank dafür.<br>„Nein, ich hab ihn abgeschleppt!"  
>Verdutztes Schweigen, dann der Einwurf von Taylor.<br>„Du warst mal wieder größenwahnsinnig".  
>„Nein, diesmal nicht", Joey grinste. „Ich habe nämlich zugehört. <em>Gut<em> zugehört…"  
>Er schwieg und Kaiba warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf dessen Körpermitte, nicht dass er hier noch alte Erinnerungen <em>aufleben<em> ließ. Aber scheinbar war die Pause nur eine Dramaturgische.  
>„Ende vom Lied. Er hatte seinen Spaß, ich hatte meinen Spaß und er verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: ‚Du bist ein echtes Naturtalent!'"<br>„Naturtalent?" Kaiba hob skeptisch die Augenbraue.  
>„Wenn ich's doch sage!"<br>„_Naturtalent_…", hauchte Devlin. „Etwa _das_ Naturtalent? Das NATURTALENT?"  
>„Verdammte Scheiße, Duke! Warum schreist du so?" Taylor hielt sich die Ohren zu. Devlin deutete auf Joey.<br>„Du Mistkerl… du _Bastard_!"  
>„HEY!"<br>„Soweit ich weiß, waren seine Eltern verhei-…"  
>„Er ist das gottverdammte, verfickte <em>Naturtalent<em>!"  
>Alle starrten auf Duke, der sich scheinbar zwischen seinen Gefühlsregungen nicht recht entscheiden könnte.<br>„Wir haben's kapiert, Duke", Taylor sprach zu ihm ganz ruhig und sanft. „Er ist ein Naturtalent, und?"  
>„Nicht <em>ein<em> Naturtalent, _das_ Naturtalent!"  
>Moment Mal, da klingelte irgendetwas bei Kaiba. Flüsternde Sekretärinnen, Kichern… er warf Joey einen halb erstaunten, halb skeptischen Blick zu. Taylor versuchte noch immer Duke zu beruhigen und die beiden Jungfrauen der Truppe (gut, die eine und die halbe) waren nun mehr als verwirrt.<br>Der Mittelpunkt des ganzen allerdings auch, und dies machte er deutlich.  
>„Kann mich mal bitte wer aufklären?" Joey klang genervt. Einen Geisteszustand den Kaiba mittlerweile schon <em>längst<em>hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Devlin schnaufte.  
>„Seit Wochen… <em>Wochen<em>… kann ich keinen vernünftigen Stich mehr landen, nur weil so ein daher gelaufener Möchtegern-Casanova der Meinung ist, er müsse halb Domino mit seiner _Kunst_ beglücken! Und jedes Mal, wenn ich nachfrage, höre ich nur eines: ‚oh, das war nicht schlecht… aber das _Naturtalent_…'" er äffte die weiblichen Stimmen ziemlich ätzend nach. „Verdammt noch mal, _Wheeler_! Musstest du ausgerechnet mit der größten Klatschbase Japans schlafen?"  
>Und wieder einmal herrschte Schweigen.<br>Allerdings keine Stille. Die wurde nämlich durch das wütende Schnauben von Devlin durchbrochen.

„Oh…" Joey schaffte es tatsächlich betroffen auszusehen.  
>„Ja… <em>oh<em> du mich auch!" Er starrte ihn finster an.  
>„Tut… mir… leid?"<br>„Das sollte es auch!"  
>„Ähm… Duke, das war bestimmt nicht mit Absicht…" versuchte Yugi zu schlichten. Und auch Bakura versuchte zu retten, was zu retten ist.<br>„Er hat es doch bestimmt nicht so gemeint…"  
>„Von wegen! Natürlich war das nicht mit Absicht, sondern mit seinem Schwanz! Und was heißt hier nicht so gemeint? Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade auf einen Stuhl geschnallt und mit Viagra gefüttert haben, war das mit Sicherheit <em>so<em> gemeint!"  
>„Mann, Duke! Du kennst doch Joey, der denkt nicht soweit! Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht…"<br>„Was? Mich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben? Mich in meinem Stolz und meiner Ehre verletzen?" er redete sich in Rage und musste nun von Taylor festgehalten werden, was in Anbetracht der Nässe kein leichtes Unterfangen war.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Devlin. Was kann denn der Köter für deine Unzulänglichkeiten?" irgendwie fasste es Kaiba nicht, dass _er_ das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.  
>„<em>Wie bitte<em>?" grollte es da auch schon heran. Kaiba verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, er würde die nächsten Sätze bereuen, aber… egal. _Scheiß drauf_!  
>„Er ist nun mal besser als du. Akzeptier es oder kämpf dagegen an. Deine Entscheidung!"<br>„Oh, ich werde _kämpfen_!"  
>„Klar, und wenn du ihn verprügelst, stellt das auch ganz sicher deiner Reputation wieder her". So dumm <em>konnte<em> ein einzelner Mensch doch gar nicht sein, oder?  
>Aber wenigstens erreichte Devlin diese Aussage, denn Taylor konnte nun seinen Griff wieder lockern.<br>„Was schlägst du vor?"  
>Kaiba schnaubte.<br>„Keine Ahnung… Lass dir Tipps geben! Der Köter ist doch ein glühender Verfechter des Freundschaftskonzepts, er wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen".  
>„Hey, könntet ihr aufhören so über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre?"<br>„KLAPPE", tönte es da aus zwei Kehlen.  
>Joey kapitulierte und hob die Hände.<br>„Spezifiziere _Tipps_".  
>„Nun… wie war das? ‚Er weiß nicht was er tut, aber er tut's die ganze Nacht'? Klingt für mich arg verbesserungswürdig".<br>„Und was ist mit dem Grunzen? Das schreit für mich aber auch stark nach Verbesserung".  
>„Immer noch besser, als ein vorgetäuschter Orgasmus!"<br>„Hey, immerhin _weiß_ ich noch, dass ich Sex hatte!"  
>„Und ich hatte wenigstens welchen, selbst <em>wenn<em> ich mich nicht mehr erinnere!"  
>„Hey, das ist unfair!"<p>

Fünf Augenpaare unterschiedlichster Färbung und Charakter wandten sich dem letzten, einem schokobraunen zu:  
>„W-was?"<p>

Es war mittlerweile die _zweite_ Japanisch-Stunde, als die Schiebetür des Klassenraumes mit Nachdruck aufgeschoben wurde. Urheber dieser Unterbrechung waren sechs Drittklässler der Oberstufe, die alle recht zerknautscht und irgendwie _aufgeweicht_ wirkten.  
>„… Mr. Kaiba… Muto… Devlin… Bakura… Taylor… Wheeler!" die Lehrkraft war verdutzt, um nicht zu sagen, <em>fassungslos<em>.  
>„Wo zum Teufel haben Sie gesteckt?"<br>„Duschen", ergriff Seto das Wort.  
>„<em>Drei<em> Stunden lang?"  
>„Nachhilfe", ergänzte Tristan.<br>„_Nachhilfe_…" kam das verwirrte Echo.  
>„Ja, über die Beschaffenheit…", Yugi.<br>„…von Naturtalenten…", Ryou.  
>„… und deren Anwendung in der Praxis", schloss Duke die Erklärung ab.<br>Der Blick des Lehrers glitt hinüber zu Joey.  
>„Und was haben <em>Sie<em> gemacht, Mr. Wheeler?"  
>Joey öffnete den Mund, doch Seto glitt schon an ihm vorbei und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.<br>„Er _ist_ das Naturtalent!"  
>Der Lehrer wurde rot.<br>Joey wurde rot.  
>Die Gesichtsfarbe der Schülerschaft veränderte sich.<br>Schnell setzte sich die sechs auf ihre Plätze.  
>Stur starrte Joey auf die Tischplatte.<p>

Es herrschte Schweigen. Bedrückendes Schweigen.  
>Das Naturtalent riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf seine jahrelange beste Freundin.<br>Teas Gesicht zierte eine sanfte Röte, ihre Augen waren leicht glasig, die Lippen feucht.  
>Bevor sich Joey zu einer Reaktion durchringen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter.<br>„Willkommen auf der dunklen Seite des Ruhmes, Hündchen".  
><em>FUCK!<em>


End file.
